Old West
during the Old West.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode The Time Trap (1978).]] The Old West was an era of history in which the western portion of America was still a frontier, sometime after the colonial period. This period overlapped the European historical period known as the Victorian era. The period of the Old West was approximately from the early 17th century to the early 20th century, around 1910. Movies, TV shows, and books set in the Old West were known as westerns. Texicana was a planet somewhere in outer space that was similar in culture to what it was like during the Old West.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode Batman: Dead or Alive (1978). The same can be said of the culture of the natives of the Orion Territory; which was also very similar to the Old West, in terms of fashion and architecture.As seen in Superfriends season five episode Outlaws of Orion (1980). History During this period, many Native-Americans were persecuted and forced to leave their homes. Many of the colonists conquered them with ease, as many of the Indian tribes were quite primitive. Agricultural occupations, such as herding cattle, were common in these days. A person with such an occupation was called a cowboy or cowgirl, depending on their gender. Railroads were also becoming an important part of life in this new industrial era. In the late 1840s in Sutter's Mill in Caloma, California, gold was discovered. Many people came looking for gold. They were called "Forty-niners," in reference to the year 1849. The Legion of Doom members: Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Sinestro, Black Manta and Captain Cold time traveled back to this period to steal the gold before the Forty-niners arrived, but they were stopped by the Super Friends: Green Lantern, Samurai, Aquaman, Apache Chief, Batman and Robin.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode The Time Trap (1978). A major conflict during the Crisis on Infinite Earths occurred during the Old West, it was the Battle for 1879, in which numerous superheroes from the 1980s teamed up with Jonah Hex, Bat Lash and other frontier heroes to take on Anti-Monitor's Shadow Demons in an attempted to secure one of the Monitor's towers. Nighthawk was killed in the process.As seen in Super Friends # 24 (April 1987). Characters who lived during this periodNote: this refers to people involved with the American Frontier. In other words, people like Sherlock Holmes, who lived at this time, won't be listed here, since he was not from America. Since he was alive in London during the 19th century, he would be considered Victorian. *Jonah Hex *Lone Ranger *Tonto *Scalphunter *Forty-niners *Bat Lash *Nighthawk *Johnny Thunder Characters who time traveled to this period *Gorilla Grodd *Giganta *Sinestro *Black Manta *Captain Cold *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Samurai *Aquaman *Apache Chief *Batman *Robin *Psimon *Cyborg *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Firebrand Events *American Civil War *Battle for 1879 *California Gold Rush *Gettysburg Address Appearances and References Super Friends *Season 3: The Time Trap (1978) External Links *The Old West at the DC Database *The Old West at Wikipedia References Category:Events Category:DC Comics